


Amore in Las Noches. [Ulquiorra Cifer x Reader x Aizen Sousuke]

by Monitored



Category: Bleach, Bleach Anime
Genre: Aizen - Freeform, Aizen/Reader, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bleach - Freeform, Bleach anime - Freeform, Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gin - Freeform, Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Grimmjow/Reader - Freeform, Ichimaru Gin - Freeform, Kaname - Freeform, Light Bondage, Manga & Anime, Nnoitra Gilga - Freeform, Nnoitra/Reader, Non-Consensual Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sousuke Aizen - Freeform, Stark - Freeform, Szayel - Freeform, Ulquiorra Cifer - Freeform, Ulquiorra/Reader - Freeform, Yami, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monitored/pseuds/Monitored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to check on Orihime after she's been absent from school, and find that she's being kidnapped by Espada Ulquiorra. While rescuing her, you find yourself taking her place, now trapped in Las Noches. But instead of killing you and going back after Orihime, Aizen decides to keep you - and you must learn to live with the Espada and ex-soul reaper in this maddening capture while you hope and wait for rescue. But while waiting, you must fight off the preying hands of both Aizen and numerous Espada, as well as fight off your own feelings towards your kidnapper. But can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Las Noches.

**Author's Note:**

> You go to check on Orihime after she's been absent from school, and find that she's being kidnapped by Espada Ulquiorra. While rescuing her, you find yourself taking her place, now trapped in Las Noches.
> 
> There aren't nearly enough Ulquiorra fics here, so I thought I'd fix that.  
> Enjoy!

“I hope she’s all right …” you mutter to yourself as you come to a stop in front of Orihime’s front door. “Geez … She could at least return my calls.”

She’d been absent from school for quite some time now, and you were beginning to worry. Especially after that incident in the park. You could still remember it like it was yesterday. Going off to follow her and walking in on that encounter with those two men. One larger than you thought to be possible. And the other … Those eyes still managed to find a way into your dreams.

You remembered hiding on one of the bushes, unable to muster up enough strength to do anything to help them. You still couldn’t figure out just what was going on. When did Ichigo learn to fight with a sword? What was up with Chad’s arm? And what was the orange light around Orihime? You still have a lot of questions to ask, and with neither of the other two being in school either, getting those answers was part of the reason you were checking in on Orihime. You needed to know what was going on. Who were those guys?

With still no answer after ringing the doorbell twice, you sighed and reached for your spare key.

“Orihime? I brought you your homework,” you called, closing the door behind you and taking a few steps in. Still no answer. “Orihime?” Walking towards the stairs to head up towards her bedroom, the voice of a man caught your attention.

“If you’ve finished saying goodbye, let us go.”

Trotting up the stairs, your rushed for Orihime’s bedroom door, turning the unlocked handle and swinging it open to find Orihime standing beside one of the men from the park. Both turning towards you, you froze, those green eyes locking onto yours.

“It’s … It’s you …” you breathed, making the man’s eyes narrow in question.

“(Y/N)?” Orihime called in wonder, her hand coming to her chest to clutch at her cardigan. “You … You can see us?”

“Orihime, what’s going on?” you bellowed, taking a step closer. “Who is that?”

“I …”

“There’s no need to explain,” the man spoke, voice calm and disinterested. “Come. We haven’t time for thus human’s nonsense.” And with a snap of his fingers, what looked to be a gaping black hole ripped open directly behind them, making you stumbled backwards in shock.

“Ah … Yes …” Orihime complied, her head lowered as she turned away from you. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). You’ll tell the others that for me, won’t you?”

“Orihime?” you questioned as they began to step towards the black hole. But she didn’t answer you, only taking more steps in. The man glanced back at you over his shoulder, his gaze unchanging as yours narrowed. “Orihime!” you shouted in protest.

“Hmph,” the man huffed before turning around as well.

That’s when you made your move. Charging for Orihime, you grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her back while propelling yourself forward as the walls to the black hole began to close. The man turned around, eyes a fraction wider than their normal position as the darkness enclosed around you.

“(Y/N)!” Orihime shouted after you. But it was too late.

Falling onto your hands and knees against the tiled floor of your new location, your head jerked upwards towards the man standing before you. Hands hidden away in the pockets of his white skirt, his eyes remained on you, unblinking – and unamused. Scrambling backwards, you swallowed hard before pivoting your gaze around, searching for Orihime. But she was nowhere to be found. In fact, you have no idea where you were. But you knew one thing – you were in trouble. Instead of the walls of Orihime’s room, what surrounded you were massive walls of grey and white, enclosing you in what looked to be a castle.

“What …”

“Hey, what gives, Ulquiorra?” barked a familiar voice. Eyes wide, your frightened gaze fell upon the other large man that had been present that day in the park. “That’s not the girl you were supposed to bring!” It was then that you noticed several other people, all in similar clothing – all white – in various parts of the room. Your head was on a constant swivel to each one that spoke.

“Sure isn’t. Though I’d argue this one is a lot cuter,” said one with blue hair.

“Can’t say I disagree,” said another, dragging his long tongue over his upper lip, a glimpse of a number five tattooed on it. “Care to share her, Grimmjow?”

“Heh,” the one known as Grimmjow smirked, his eyes hot as they stayed locked with yours. “What makes you think I’m the sharing type?”

“What’s going on …” you breathed, voice trembling as you looked around at the rest of the group, each more terrifying than the last. Something about them seemed … off. They were all wearing fractions of what looked like masks in the shape of skulls.

“My apologies, Lord Aizen,” the one known as Ulquiorra finally spoke up, his voice that same icy indifference, though it drew your attention once again. “I had underestimated this girl’s will to save her friend. She willing used herself as a divider between myself and Miss Inoue as the garganta was sealing.”

“Mm, I see,” came a cool, calm voice from behind you. Fumbling to turn around, you met the both confident and lethal gaze of the man known as Lord Aizen, sitting upon his throne with his cheek resting against the knuckles of his loosely balled fist.

“I will dispose of her at once, and see to it that Miss Inoue is promptly escorted,” Ulquiorra promised.

“Damn,” Grimmjow scowled, though with a grin as his hands came to rest behind his head.

It was then that you noticed a bright green light coming from behind you. Spinning around, your eyes went wide when seeing that light in the form of a ball, seemingly about to launch from the man’s finger. All you could think to do was whimper as your life flashed before your eyes.

“Wait,” Aizen barely whispered, though it was enough to instantly dispel whatever was about to end your life.

“Sir?” Ulquiorra questioned, finger still extended towards you. Tears streamed your cheeks as you felt your limbs begin to tremble. What was that just now? Was he about to fire a weapon? From his finger? What _were_ these monsters?

A fraction of a moment later, Aizen was kneeling before you, his hand gently holding your chin as he gazed into your eyes, a subtle grin on his lips.

“It’s alright,” he assured as Ulquiorra’s hand lowered, though you weren’t sure which one of you he was addressing. “There’s no need for that.” He smirked, as if understanding something the rest did not. “She will suffice. There is no longer any need to bring Orihime here. At least not for the time being.”

“Huh?” the larger man barked out again. “But Lord Aizen. She’s just a human!”

“A human that is able to both see us, and wield enough spiritual pressure to survive passing through the garganta. I must admit. It has me rather curious. And since you’re close to Miss Inoue, I can only wonder what you yourself are capable of.” You stared on in confusion as his thumb caressed your chin. What was he talking about? Stay here? Where was here? Who was he? What was going on? “Tell me … What is your name?” But you merely stared, unable to come up with a response as your mind raced.

“It’s (Y/N),” Ulquiorra answered when you didn’t, having heard Orihime address you as such.

“I see,” Aizen nodded, abandoning his caress and standing up.

“W-Wait a minute!” you finally spoke up, leaning forward when he backed away. “Where … Where am I? Who are you people?! What do you want with Orihime?!”

Aizen only chuckled, extending his hands in either direction. “I, am Sousuke Aizen,” he said, gesturing to the group of 10 around him. “These, are my Espada. Welcome, (Y/N),” he smiled. “To Las Noches.”


	2. Theory of a Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen tries to unlock your abilities with cause and effect.  
> Warning: Non-con elements present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Aizen has a little fun trying to unlock your abilities with cause and effect. Took me a little bit to figure out how to get Aizen interested, but I think I got it so that it's not completely out of character.
> 
> Warning: Non-con elements present.

“How long do you intend on staring at me like that?” Ulquiorra demanded with crossed arms, leaning against the locked door to your room. “It’s rather irritating.”

You had been placed in his care by Aizen, and had been under close watch ever since. It had been a little over five hours, and you were beginning to become restless with anxiety. Just what did they plan on doing with you? What did they want with Orihime, and why did you take her place?

“Who are you people?” you demanded, eyes narrowed as you stared from the opposite of the room, atop the bed they had provided you.

“Weren’t you listening to Lord Aizen? Typical of you humans. He went through the trouble of sparing your life, and you can’t even manage to pay attention,” he spat in disgust, though his tone only made very slight changes. Even still, they rang in your ears.

“But …”

“Hmm? I see. You meant to ask _‘what’_ we are. Perhaps you’re wondering what happened earlier. The Garganta. My Cero. Is that it?”

“Then … _what_ are you?”

“Not human,” Ulquiorra offered. “That’s all you really need to know, and all I plan on telling you.”

“And … Orihime?” you asked. Could they want her because she wasn’t human? And Chad? And Ichigo? Could that really be possible?

“She is human, but like you, possesses an above average amount of spiritual pressure.”

“Spiritual pressure?”

Sighing, Ulquiorra pushed off of the door in time for it to begin opening. “It’s useless trying to explain to someone like you.”

“Aizen’s ready for her,” entered Grimmjow, a sly grin on his face as the door opened completely. Without a word, Ulquiorra turned to leave the room, while Grimmjow stayed leaning against the door’s frame, your eyes meeting as he smiled. “I wouldn’t keep him waiting if I were you,” he warned as you hesitated to follow. You didn’t budge, a frown coming to your lips as the Espada’s eyes narrowed in amusement. “But I mean, if you’d prefer, we could always have some fun by _ourselves_ ,” he offered, taking a step forward.

Your eyes widened as you jerked from off the bed. Realizing that you had been left alone with the Espada, you’d decided that it was a much better idea to go to the one that had wanted you alive. Or at least stay around your kidnapper, who at least hadn’t tried to harm you while under his watch. Grimmjow smirked as you rushed past him, his eyes following your figure closely as you ran to catch up with Ulquiorra.

“I’m still not sure why Lord Aizen insists on keeping you here,” Ulquiorra aid with noticeable irritation. “Your pressure isn’t that much greater than that girl’s,” he went on, eyes glancing over at you from over his shoulder. “At least we know what _her_ ability is. Certainly more useful than whatever it is _you_ can manage.”

“Don’t be so _negative_ , Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow suggested, easily catching up to the two of you. “You should be happy to have such an attractive roommate,” he purred, leisurely wrapping his arm around your shoulders, only to have you squirm away to walk on the other side of Ulquiorra, putting him between you two.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra warned, his eyes locking onto his fellow Espada. “She is still under my care until directed otherwise.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Grimmjow groaned, folding his hands behind his head, though his eyes remained on you.

 

            “Ah, there you are,” came the calm voice of Lord Aizen as the three of you entered the room. A large table sat in the middle of said room, with the remaining Espadas seated around it.

“Hmm?” a man with pale lilac hair hummed, standing beside Aizen’s seat at the far end of the table. “Is that her? My, I hadn’t expected her to be so charming. She’s a really piece of eye-candy, isn’t she, Kaname? Oops,” he half-snickered to the darker fellow on the other side of Aizen’s seat. “Poor choice of words. My mistake.”

“Funny, Gin.”

“You know, she almost looks a little like –“ Gin was cut off by the sudden and intense stare of Aizen. Smiling, he left the sentence unfinished, shifting his gaze innocently. “Nothing, It’s nothing.”

Ulquiorra entered first, with you hesitant to do so after him. But with a push from Grimmjow before he entered himself, you were forced to enter, the door closing behind you as Aizen stood and began to approach. The two Espada left you to take their seats, leaving you to go one on one with their leader. And though he looked the most normal out of all of them, he was arguably the one that scared you the most. You felt yourself inching back as he approached, that cold stare and subtle grin still lingering.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? You look frightened,” he jested as he closed the distance. Swallowing hard as you felt your back bump against the door, you took a breath, and attempted to stand your ground.

“Wh-Whatever you think it is that I can do … You’re-“

“Oh, that,” Aizen interrupted with a nonchalant gesture of his hand. “Don’t worry about that. I’m sure we’ll be exposed to your ability eventually. I’ve got Szayel working on analysing you. It’s only a matter of time,” he assured, coming closer still.

“Maybe we can _beat_ it out of her,” the loud-mouthed Espada suggested with an evil chuckle. “Seems to work for Ichigo.”

Your eyes widened. They knew Ichigo, too?

“Honestly, Yami. You’re so annoying,” groaned another Espada, reaching to rub the back of his head of short, wavy brown hair.

“Shut up, Stark! I don’t see you coming up with any ideas!” the one named Yami barked back.

“That’s because it’s already being handled, you idiot.”

“What was that?!”

“Hmm, interesting theory,” another Espada spoke up, this one with pink hair and glasses.

“Szayel?” Aizen curiously questioned, glancing back the Espada over his shoulder.

“Cause and effect, my lord. It’s not completely preposterous to subjugate her to various conditions and see if something were to occur,” the Espada suggested. “Perhaps an instance of shock. Pain? Or perhaps adrenaline.”

“Mm, I see,” Aizen noted in consideration, making your body tremble.

What were they going to do to you? Were they going to torture you? Your back pressed against the wall as Aizen leaned forward. Your eyes shut tight, expecting to be hit, or worse. But they sprang open in shock when suddenly feeling the man’s lips upon yours. And yours weren’t the only ones to go wide. The surrounding group was looking on in just as much shock – the action extremely out of character for their leader.

_THWACK!_

The room gasped as Aizen’s head was made to sway to the left by your sudden and violent slap to his face. Half of the Espada shot from their seats in awe, a couple looking as if they were ready to attack.

“ _Oh my_ ,” Gin mused, highly entertained. “She actually got him.”

The group tensed when hearing Aizen’s low chuckle, his posture gradually straightening as his eyes locked back onto yours, making your body go stiff, and our blood run cold. You stared with watering eyes. This was it. This was when your life ended. But to your surprise, he glanced over at the pink-haired Espada, who had been one of the few to stand from his seat.

“Szayel?” he questioned.

“S-Sir?” the Espada stuttered.

“Notice anything?”

“A-Ah …” He hurriedly looked down at his handheld device, noting a spike in your spiritual pressure. “Y-Yes. There’s been a spike, sir.”

“Good,” Aizen praised, snatching your jaw up an instant later. “Once more, then,” he grinned.

Eyes narrowing as they widened, you went to swing again. But this time your slap was easily caught by Aizen’s free hand as his lips came crashing down on yours.

“Mmh!”

Your eyes shut tight as Aizen tilted your jaw to adjust to his height, his body stepping closer to yours to press it against the wall. Jerking your head to the left, you let out a panicked whine, only to have your head jerked back into place to meet his demanding lips. You let out a muffled whimper when feeling his tongue dart between your forcefully parted lips, your jaw being tilted further back as Aizen’s head shifted appropriately.

Your free hand clawed at his sleeve as he pressed himself further into you, your face flushing with both embarrassment and protest as your stomach knotted, your body growing hot against his firm build. He was incredibly solid, his figure hidden away beneath his slim attire. The group looked on in utter shock as the assault continued. Nearly a minute later, he finally pulled away, leaving you to slump to the floor, your leg having given in under you. Dazed, you stared up at the man above you, who was still grinning as his hands lowered back to his sides.

“And now?” he asked aloud with looking back.

“U-Uh, they’ve risen again, Sir … But not enough to reveal anything.”

“I see. Ulquoirra,” Aizen called, now turning around to face his shocked Espada. Immediately, Ulquiorra stood.

“Sir.”

“Escort Miss (Y/N) back to her room. I leave her in your care until I fetch for her again.” Glancing back at you from over his shoulder, he smiled. “Don’t worry, (Y/N). We’ll unlock those treasures soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> BONUS: Can you guess who the reader looks like? If someone can, I'll make a one-shot smut with whatever Espada (or Gin, Kaname, & Aizen) the winner wants!
> 
> Warning: More non-con to come in the next chapter.


	3. Talk of the Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculation goes around about your addition to Las Noches, and Aizen's interest in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just about done, but I wanted to throw this in there real quick to get a feel of where the Espada's and everyone' minds are about you.

“That was rather bold of you, Captain,” Gin mocked with a little more than amusement as Aizen returned to his seat at the end of the table, while the Espada exited the meeting room. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say were _enjoying_ yourself during that kiss.”

“Yes, well,” Aizen began, resting his elbow on the armrest of his seat and leaning his cheek against his knuckles. “It’s a good thing you _do_ know better, Gin.”

“And when you actually let her _slap_ you? You were quite thrilled, weren’t you?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve encountered someone so willing to strike me,” Aizen hummed in consideration, his free hand coming to gently graze at the cheek that had been struck. “Even while so frightened.”

“Hmm? So, is that it? You’ve taken a liking to her because of how _brazen_ she is? And here I thought it was because she reminded you of a certain someone.”

Aizen scoffed, a low chuckle in the air. “Don’t be foolish, Gin. I’ve never regarded Momo, or anyone in that way.”

“And yet you knew who I was referring to,” Gin teased.

“Of course. On the exterior, we appeared rather close. She was quite taken with me, after all.”

“You’re so cruel, Captain,” Gin smiled. “Even going so far as to cut her down. Will you do the same to her?”

Aizen gave it some thought. “No.”

“Oh?”

“I’m looking forward to dragging out her abilities, one reluctant moan at a time.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Gin snickered. “So you _were_ enjoying yourself.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Lord Aizen,” Kaname spoke up to the other side of his seat. “What do you think it is she possesses the ability to do?”

“For once, I haven’t the slightest idea,” Aizen smiled, actually pleased about the fact.

 

~

 

“I can’t believe he _kissed_ her,” Szayel gawked as he traveled down the halls with Nnoitra. “I didn’t think Lord Aizen was _capable_ of such a thing.”

“What are you, jealous or something?” Nnoitra scoffed, eyes narrowed in the Espada’s direction.

Szayel immediately blushed, his hand coming to his chest in offense.

“! Me?! Jealous that Lord Aizen, an absolutely _marvelous_ specimen of a _man_ would kiss a _worm_ such as her?! …. Not at all,” he huffed in a poorly hidden, looking away from his comrade.

“Yeah, well I am.”

“You are?”

“I wanted that girl for myself. But now that Aizen’s made it pretty damn clear that he intends on playing with her, it’s going to be a hell of a lot more difficult to get my hands on her.”

“And what makes you think I’d let a creep like you move in on my prey, Nnoitra?” came the voice of Grimmjow as he approached the two Espada from behind in the hallway.

“Grimmjow,” Nnoitra scoffed, turning around to greet number six. “What makes you think you have a chance against someone like me? This tongue isn’t just for showing off my rank, you know.”

“Ugh, how vulgar,” Szayel huffed, looking away in distaste. 

“Heh. Is that so? What do you say we make a little wager then?”

“Name your game,” Nnoitra hissed in a challenge, smiling.

“First one to make our new guest cum, wins. The loser is the other’s bitch for a week.”

“Hah! Too easy.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“Honestly you two,” Szayel scolded. “It’s not like either of you have a plan for getting around Ulquiorra. Lord Aizen assigned him to her I feel for this very reason.”

“You mind your damn business, Eight.”

“We have a deal, Grimmjow?” Nnoitra hissed, smile wide.

“Heh. I look forward to putting that tongue you brag so much about to use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment! And to SuppahMegaLoser , I haven't forgotten about your one-shot! It's just a little harder to get into Starrk's head and be believable than I thought! I'm working on it, though!


	4. Revisement.

I was having some problems with the last chapter after rereading to continue, with his sword mistake and development in general. So I deleted it and will be redoing it. Sorry for the delay! Ill include some smut as an apology ;) stay tuned!


	5. Mouse Trap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen tries his hand at awakening your power again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided on the order of scenes I want. Should be smooth sailing from here on out.

“Ugh!” you yelped as you fumbled back, trying to steady yourself after your seventh failed attempt at trying to get around your keeper.

You’d been trying to either tackle him to the floor, or maneuver around him to escape the room, but each attempt at either ended with him grabbing either your wrist, arm, or shoulder, and shoving you back towards your bed. It wasn’t enough to hurt you, but you could tell he was beginning to grow tired of your persistence.

“Let me out of here,” you panted.

“And where exactly do you plan on going if I do? There is nowhere for you to go outside the walls of Las Noches. Even if you were to succeed in escaping, you would be killed in the deserts of Hueco Mundo.”

“I don’t care!” you screeched in another charge. Anything was better than staying here with these … things. You’d rather die than be toyed with at it was suggested by their leader.

Ulquiorra’s eyes flattened somewhat as you ran, and not a fraction of a moment later, you found yourself bound in his arms, the Espada standing behind you. With one arm wrapped around your own, and his other around your shoulders, he held you to him, not tight enough to bruise, but tight enough to make you very aware that he was capable of doing so.

“ _Enough._ It would displease Lord Aizen if I were to end up hurting you. You cannot over power me, nor can you hope to surpass my speed. You’re wasting your efforts.”

“L-Let go of me,” you grunted, your body struggling to break his hold. It was incredible – you were squirming with all your might and he wasn’t budging – not even slightly. As if he were made of stone. And yet his skin was like porcelain in its glow, and surprisingly soft to the touch. And that scent …

“Your temperature is rising,” Ulquiorra noted aloud, making you gasp in realization to your own reaction. “Are you going reveal your power?”

“Let … go!” you wailed, succeeding in breaking free, but you weren’t foolish. You knew it was only because he chose to let go.

“I’d advise you to do so quickly,” he suggested. “The quicker Lord Aizen realizes your worthlessness, the more likely you are to return to your world.”

You scowled at the insult, taking a wary step back, to Ulquiorra’s surprise, who had assumed you would merely run at him again when being released.

“And if I end up more powerful than Orihime?” you challenged, sick of his insults. “Than you?”

Ulquiorra scoffed, though his expression did not falter. “Unlikely.” His eyes bore into yours. “But the moment Lord Aizen casts you aside, feel free to try your luck,” he challenged, promising death of you were to be so bold. You swallowed at the menace in his voice. “Until then, you’re going to stay put.”

“What’s this?” came the slithering voice of Nnoitra as he appeared in the doorway of the room, smile spread wide. “A lover’s quarrel?”

“What is it, Nnoitra?” Ulquiorra demanded, uninterested in his fellow espada’s shenanigans.

“So hostile, Ulquiorra,” number five jested as he entered the room, Ulquiorra keeping a close eye on him as he approached you. You took a wary step back in response, your eyes locked on his one, half-lidded one. Cold. Hungry. “I’ve just come to check in on our new guest. Is it so uncommon for me to show some hospitality?”

“Very.”

“You’re not giving him any _trouble_ , are you, (Y/N)?” Nnoitra cooed as his hand extended towards you. “I’m not sure how Lord Aizen would respond if he were to learn of your disobedience … He’s a very … _particular_ man. If you are, we may just have to _punish_ you.”

You flinched away from his touch, but before his fingertips could reach your face, his wrist was snatched by your keeper, who was now standing beside him, seemingly in an instant, his free hand still tucked away in one of his pockets. You stared with a shaky frame, though grateful of the interference. Nnoitra smiled, glancing at his superior from the corner of his eyes.

“I’ve never known you to be so protective, Ulquiorra,” Nnoitra mocked, though it was met by an apathetic gaze. “Don’t want to share?”

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” entered the cool, calm, lethal voice of the man in charge, making Nnoitra’s eyes go wide as he snatched his wrist from Ulquiorra, turning to face his leader, who was making his way over to the group, hands buried in his pockets, one brow slightly arched, lips smirking.

“Lord Aizen, not at all,” Nnoitra insisted, while Ulquiorra remained silent, his hand returning to his other pocket. “Just checking in on our new guest.”

“I appreciate your concern, Nnoitra, but I’m more than comfortable with Ulquiorra’s capabilities. If you’ll excuse us,” Aizen dismissed. “You too, Ulquiorra. You can wait by the door outside until I’m done.

“Sir,” they both complied before living your side, leaving you reaching out for your keeper, and by default, protector.

You suddenly found yourself nervous without him, being left to fend for yourself with your captor.  You felt your heart sink to your stomach when the door closed behind them, leaving a lingering silence between the two of you, your eyes flashing to his when hearing his low chuckle.

“It’s almost hard to believe someone so frightened drew the nerve to strike me,” Aizen taunted, stepping closer to you and making you fumble backwards in a handful of panicked steps.

The last bumped into the edge of your bed, causing you to topple onto it in a slurred whimper. Scrambling to sit up, you backed away from the approaching man until your back pressed against the wall against the other side of the bed.

“P-Please,” you whimpered, your eyes already tearing up in fear and anticipation. “I … I don’t have any power,” you pleaded, quick to turn on your confidence at the sight of the man before you. He grinned, seemingly amused as he approached the edge of the bed, leaning over it to bring his hands to either side of you, able to do so with his lengthy build.

“There’s no need to be modest,” he cooed. “I’m sure you’re nothing short of _exceptional_ ,” he assured, allowing his eyes to wander. “In more ways than one.”

“ _Animal_ ,” you couldn’t help but sneer in disgust, only to immediately regret doing so when his eyes rose to meet yours once again, his grin growing as his knee came onto the bed.

“Would you like to see just how much of one I can be?” he offered, inching closer.

You made a nervous squeak as you jerked your body to the side, an abrupt and poorly-planned attempt to escape the bed. Your bicep was caught in his large, strong hand, and you were forcefully turned around before being pushed onto your back with a grunt. Lashes fluttering from the rough movement, you stared up at Aizen, hovering over you with his knees between your legs, effectively spreading them.

Before you utter a voice of protest, your wrists were snatched up and pinned above your head with one of his hands, leaving his other to delicately caress along your cheek, which you jerked to the side, only to have his fingertips instead graze down the tense and bulging muscle in your neck.

“Be sure to pay close attention, Szayel,” Aizen called to his eighth espada, who had been standing against the wall by the door, unnoticed by you until that very moment.

Your eyes widened as you whipped your head in his direction, meeting his loathing gaze, slightly grazed by a blush. “What?” you breathed in disbelief. It wasn’t enough for him to use you as some sort of sexual experiment, but he had to have an audience?

“Hm? Not much of an exhibitionist?” Aizen mocked as he leaned in, convincing you that your attention was needed elsewhere. Eying him as he approached your face, you whined, digging your feet into the mattress and trying to push yourself away as his hand cupped around your jaw, gripped firmly, though careful not to hurt you, even if he _was_ curious as to how you’d respond. “Don’t worry,” he cooed, tilting your head up to the appropriate angle, even as you tried to jerk it away “You won’t be able to focus on much else in a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a tease. Not sorry!
> 
> Thank for reading! Feel free to comment!


	6. Bankai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong with the Hōgyoku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE SMUT.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Nnoitra growled from outside of your room, standing alongside Ulquiorra, who was perched on the other side of the door. “He’s probably fucking her brains out, and I can’t hear a damn _thing_ ,” he snarled in frustration, resisting the urge to bang against the door.

“Can’t you find some hollow to relieve you?” Ulquiorra spat, side glancing the espada, only to get a narrowed gaze in return.

“Tch,” Nnoitra scowled, closely followed by a smirk. “Are you volunteering?” Ulquiorra frowned, but refrained from putting the lower rank in check, opting to instead ignore him and return his gaze forward. “Come on. Even a sap like you must know a good piece of meat when you see one,” Nnoitra pried. “Just imagine her squirming under you, _screaming_ your name and begging you to stop, her pathetic human body unable to handle what we can dish out,” her purred, enjoying the imagery himself. “She’d be dripping in her own cum before you could even get one off,” he gushed in delight.

Ulquiorra scoffed, averting his eyes from the espada. “Vulgar,” he spat in disgust.

“Oh, sure. You hate _me_ for it. But what do you think Aizen is doing to her at this very moment?”

“None of your damn business,” Ulquiorra snapped very matter-of-factly.

“He’s probably got her crying out in that cute little stuttering voice of hers. Holding her down. _Fucking her senseless_.”

“At least he has a purpose other than his own vulgar cravings,” Ulquiorra argued. “Like some damn animal. For someone who’s moved along the food chain, you should learn to start acting like it.”

“Fuckin’s a part of nature, or have you forgotten?” Nnoitra sneered with a smile, making Ulquiorra grimace in further distaste.

 

~

 

“Hah … _Ah!_ ” you moaned in peril as Aizen’s finger dragged at a snail’s pace along your erect and throbbing clit.

By this time, your bottoms had been removed, and Aizen was taking his sweet time driving you up the ladder of arousal, and spiraling down into insanity. Your legs clamped around the outsides of his thighs, trembling as you were constantly brought to the brink of an orgasm, only to be allowed to come down from your high.

“P-Please,” you cried, tears staining your cheeks as you bucked your hips upwards. You couldn’t stand it. He’d been at this for nearly thirty minutes, and had refused your climax countless times, driving you to your breaking point.

“Something wrong? I’ve barely touched you, (Y/N),” he chuckled, his fingertip pressing down against your sensitive nub and dragging it along your slit, making you wail and your back arch.

This is what he wanted, to have you begging him for the very thing you were trying to escape. It didn’t matter if the purpose of the toying was to reveal your power. He was going to enjoy the process. But you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“St-Stop,” you panted, chest heaving as you dropped your hips, trying to maneuver away from him. He sighed at your response, not being the one he wanted, and did as requested, making you groan in relief, your head flopping back onto the mattress.

“Stubborn,” Aizen sighed, though he still held that faint smirk, almost as if he were grateful for your continued reluctance. “But that’s alright,” he cooed, bringing his hand to his side, reaching for the sword at his hip. You gasped when seeing the metal slowly unsheathe, your wrists pulling at his grip above your head as you whimpered in growing panic.

“N-No!” you sobbed in a hiccup, blubbering when seeing the hilt reconnect with the sheathe. You looked up at the smirking man, confused with his intentions. Was he going to kill you or not?

“Then … Shall we try again?” he offered, lowering his hand to return to your folds.

But this time when his fingertips grazed against you, your back arched immediately, your eyes widening at the spark that jolted through your every nerve. You screamed at the intensity, the back of your head pressing against the bed and your toes curling. Mind spinning, your body was set ablaze, your breath catching in your chest as the finger ground against you. Again you screamed out, moaning in blind sighted bliss, the sudden intensity taking you by surprise.

_What was going on?_

_Why was your body so hot?_

_What had he done to you?_

“Ah … _Ah!_ Stop!” you begged, unsure of just how to cope with the level of stimulation. But your mewls and squirms only seemed to invite the sadist.

“Are you sure?” Aizen purred, leaning down to speak against your ear, twisting his thumb down against your throbbing clit. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Eyyah!” you yelped at the tickling sensation of hot breath against your lobe. Your face had flushed, and by now had traveled to your chest, your lips parted in a constant mewl.

“What a pleasant expression …” Aizen hummed, dipping his hand low and teasing your dripping entrance with his middle finger, causing a tremor to ripple through you, your eyes falling into a half-lidded gaze, your pants loud and insatiable. “I wonder what other ones you’re capable of?”

“Lord Aizen … the spiritual pressure is coming to a peak,” Szayel warned, watching his radar with concern at the sudden spikes.

“Good,” Aizen acknowledged, slowly dipping his finger into the depths of your core, ripping an extended gasp from your quivering lips.

“Lord Aizen!” came the concerned voice of Kaname as he rushed through the door of the bedroom, surprising Szayel and irritating Aizen.

“What is it, Kaname?” he almost sneered.

“For-Forgive, me, sir. But … the _Hōgyoku … It’s … become agitated.”_

“And where is Gin? It’s his responsibility to contain it,” Aizen snapped.

“He told me to inform you. He’s not sure what to make of it either.”

Sighing, Aizen retreated his finger, letting go of your wrists as he sat up. The moment he left your side, your body fell to a near icy temperature, left craving more, despite your better judgement. It was like someone had flipped a switch. Sitting up, you curled against the wall against the bed, arms wrapping around yourself as you trembled, trying to regain control over your body as you watch Aizen stand and head towards the door, his two men waiting for him to leave before following. Szayel tossed you a cold stare, which held a little more intimidation than he would like to admit, but also a bit more. Fear?

“Ulquiorra. I leave her in your hands until I return. See to it that she is well taken care of,” Aizen ordered as they dispersed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehe.


	7. UPDATES SOON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! And asking me about my stories! I really appreciate it to know that you guys still want more. <3

Good news guys! So the reason I haven't been posting much is because I'm about to move back home! (Was living with my now ex boyfriend) So once I move back home (Middle of May), I'll finally be able to update/finish my stories. So just hang on a little longer! When I move, I'll also reveal the project I've been working on!


	8. I'm here. I'm writing.

I know it's been ages and I'm sorry. I've read and appreciated every message I've gotten from you guys, and I'm returning. Recent noreasters gave me a lot if time to think, and I think I have some ideas for where I want these stories to go again. So stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What do you think? Feel free to comment!


End file.
